


Release of Frustration

by orphan_account



Series: Vinnoel one-shots [5]
Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PWP drabble about Joel power bottoming. You're welcome.





	Release of Frustration

Joel is bouncing up and down on Vinny's dick, grumbling and ranting about some asshole online or something. Vinny couldn't keep track of what he said, between the mixture of English and Swedish and the haze of arousal he was experiencing. He just sits there, whining in pleasure, letting Joel take what he wanted.

The younger man is dominant even when he bottoms, and it's obvious in the way he ridds Vinny: hard, fast, and aggressive, holding Vinny roughly, whether it's by the hips, shoulders, or hair. Joel loves to be in control, and Vinny loves to let him.

Joel leans forward and meets Vinny's lips with his own. He growls deep in his throat, and Vinny whimpers at the sound. Joel's movements slow down a bit so he can better savor the kiss, but eventually he has to part for air. Vinny's looking at him with an expression of love and desperation, and Joel almost melts, but then he remembers what that asshole said to him, his expression hardens, and he curses again.

He's riding so hard, so fast, and occasionally when he grinds just right he can feel Vinny's dick rubbing deliciously against his prostate. When it's hit, he gasps a little, or stutters, or pauses in his angered rambling. Eventually he can't talk at all anymore, and his grunts turn into moans.

All the while Vinny's whimpering and crying out, holding onto Joel's sides and thrusting into him when he can focus hard enough. He feels a rush of pride every time he can tell he's hit Joel's prostate, and that rush starts to pool up in his balls. He can feel his orgasm coming on, and oh, he knows it's going to be a good one.

Joel leans down to Vinny's ear and nibbles on it, a little too roughly in his excitement. He can hear the urgency in Vinny's moans now, and he knows he's getting close.

"Please, Vin," he whispers into his lover's ear, relishing the shiver it garners. "Please fill me up. I need it. I need you."

Vinny melts at that, and grabs Joel's hips tightly. He takes control, thrusting sharply up into the younger man. His moans get higher and higher as he climbs closer to his orgasm, and he practically screams as his balls empty themselves into Joel.

The Swede gasps as he feels Vinny's warm liquid fill him. It drives him over the edge and he holds tightly onto Vinny's shoulders as his cum splatters across their stomachs.

Joel doesn't want to come off of Vin, but the older man is beginning to squirm beneath him in discomfort. His dick's way too sensitive after his powerful orgasm to stay inside much longer, so Joel rises off him, shivering at the feeling of cum leaking down his thighs.

"Fuckin'... Love you," he murmurs as he curls up beside Vinny, who hums in response. Both of them are breathing heavily, and Vinny manages to grab a discarded shirt off the nightstand to clean them up.

"Love you too," he says after a little while. Joel smiles at him lovingly and lays his head on his chest. Vinny's hands automatically gravitate to Joel's messy hair, sorting it out and making sure he's gentle with the knots.

"You feeling better?" he asks softly, but gets no response. Joel's fallen asleep. Vinny chuckles to himself and strokes Joel's stubbly cheek before closing his eyes and following.


End file.
